


The bet

by SnowJeff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, kid James Madison, kid thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowJeff/pseuds/SnowJeff
Summary: Lafayette shares a house with his friends John, Aaron, Hercules and Alexander. What would happen if one day Herc and Lafayette make a bet? The bet have simple rules, the one who can take better care of a child in the span of a month (They are in summer break) will win a year of free housework, and the loser would have to make the winner’s housework.Lafayette doesn’t know how to make mac and cheese.Hercules just want his cousin to stop getting sick.Burr is tired kids’ channels and movies.Alex can’t stop fighting and arguing with a 10 year old kid.And John realize his roomates are as mature as 10 year old kids.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I don't care about the names Thomas Jefferson and Gilbert du Marquis de Lafayette are brothers, I'm not going to change any name so just for you to have it in mind.

Lafayette shares a house with his friends John, Aaron, Hercules and Alexander.They as good friends live together in New York and they have just finished their second year of high school. Due to Lafayette’s and John’s money their house is big and they have everything they need and more. But...What would happen if one day Herc and Lafayette make a bet? The bet have simple rules, the one who can take better care of a child in the span of a month (They are in summer break) will win a year of free housework, and the loser would have to make the winner’s housework. 

“Just accept it, I’m better than you in everything” Lafayette said to Hercules with a mocking smile, John and Alexander stop talking to hear their friends discussion, it was new that they were arguing, because Laf was super chill with everything, and more with Herc, in the other hand Hercules was a little shy for fights, at least when it was a verbal argument.

“Laf, just because you could cook pancakes and I couldn’t its…”Hercules said tired before being interrupted.

“You couldn’t cook pancakes?!” John yell while trying to hold his laugh. Hercules glared at him.

“John, stop” Burr look at him.

“Ok, ok, sorry sorry” John said.

“In Hercules defense...Laf did break one glass last week while he was doing the dishes” Alex said with a grin. 

“Which side are you on? _Mon ami”_ Laf glared at him 

“No one is taking sides here, I mean you two can be better in some things, like Alex and me, Alex is super cool in english, politics and history, but he almost fail biology last year, and I am the best in sciences and being creative, but I am always struggling when we have to write essays and that kind of stuff” John explained as if he was talking to little kids. Bur nodded knowing John .

“But if you want to know who is better...we can make this interesting...”Alex said, everyone ignored John and look at Alex.

“How?” Lafayette asked curios.

“A competition, Burr, John and I will choose a task both of you have the same chances, and then we will try it so you can decide who is the best...but, we have to make this interesting so...What do you think about a bet?” Alex said smiling, John facepalmed and Burr just laugh a little, it must be nice to see those idiots trying to win.

“That actually is a good idea” Hercules said thinking about it.

“I don’t know guys this…” John try.

“So what do you want to lose, _mon amour_?” Laf asked Herc smirking

“I’m not sure about it, Laffy…” Hercules said carefully

“What if the loser have to do anything the winner said?” Lafayette try and Hercules blushed, everyone laugh.

“I don’t want to be endangered like that” Herc said shaking his head.

“What if the loser would have to make the winner’s housework, for…” John start

“For an entire year!” Alex finished.

“I was gonna say for two weeks, but sure, as you want boys” John said

“I accept the challenge” Lafayette said, Hercules look at him confused.

“Wait boys, if we want this to work we have to establish some rules” Burr said “Number 1, you can’t take this back because if you so it you would lose automatically, number 2, you will accept the task that we decide, and number 3 if we notice any of you are breaking the rules then you would have to make the dishes for a whole month” he finished. Alexander ran to his room and meanwhile, Lafayette, Hercules, John and Aaron start discussing the rules again.

8 minutes later Alexander ran to Laf and Herc with two papers in his hands. 

“I just wrote the contracts, so you have to sing here, here and in the last page please I need your full name and your signature below it” Hamilton said smiling

“Alex...how could you…?” Burr was confused and concerned, but couldn’t find the perfect words to describe what hamilton has done.

“What Aaron is trying to say is...What the actual fuck Alex?! You were gone for around 8 minutes and…” Laurens said.

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry for taking my time but the printer wasn’t working and…” Alex started.

“Just let it be, _mon ami”_ Laf said writing his name in the last page of Hamilton’s contract. 

“So, now that we have signed this, what’s the next step?” Herc asked.

“Now, my dear friend, both of you can take your time, we’re going to search the perfect competition for you, and we’ll tell you which would be the next week, so we can start as soon as possible” Aaron said.

“Yeah, because we have to search something you both can do without any kind of advantage” completed John, Alexander just nodded and start writing ideas in a napkin.

**_4 days later…_ **

None of them have really find something good for the competition, they were having dinner, they were talking about how they should spend their summer break, John was thinking about something funny and new, like a trip to a Mexican beach or something in South America, Laff was trying to convince them to go with him to France, Burr preferred something calm and peaceful, Hercules ask about they getting a job in the city and making new friends with the tourist, and finally Alex was willing to accept any destination if he was able to write and read. The phone started ringing. 

“It’s your turn, _mon amour”_ Laff said.

“What?! It's Burr’s turn”

“No no no no no, I answered the last time, Alex go and get the phone”

“I was about to do it but now that you just told me to do it, I am not going to do it”

“My fucking God, I’m going, you lazy fuckers” John said “Hey? Oh, hello, yeah, it’s John, but I’ll tell him, ok just a sec” then he hung up, everyone looked at him.

“Laff your brother has been trying to facetime you for about 10 minutes, so please get your phone and answer him, it was your father by the way” John said, and then they kept talking while Lafayette went to get his phone.

“Salut Thomas” Laff said excited.

“Laffy Taffy! Did you know you’re the best freaking brother in the whole world?” They heard his little brother talk, Lafayette look at his friends.

“Don’t even…”but before he could finish Alex talked up.

“Laffy Taffy, I can’t” he start laughing. 

“Hey you, weirdo don’t call him that, I’m the only one who can call him that!” The boy shout through the screen.

“Fuck off you little…” John cover Alexander’s mouth.

“For god’s sake, Hamilton, he is kid” Aaron said.

“He’s not even 10 years old, Alex” Hercules explained, Laff just smiled knowing his boyfriend was aware of his brother’s age.

“I’m 9 and I will be 10 in two weeks” Thomas said proudly.

“I know, and you’re going to be a big boy soon, but Tommy...well...I don’t want to be rude, but why did you call me?” Laff asked.

“Mmmm...Actually is a message for you and Hercules…” Thomas said playing nervously with his hands, Mulligan nod and went closer tu Lafayette. The others keep talking about their summer plans.

“So, speak up, Thomas, you can trus…” Herc began.

“I know, and that’s why I’m going to ask you two this favor, look, Jemmy and I were invited to a summer camp in the actual UN headquarters, and…” Thomas started, in 3 seconds everyone was listening to the conversation, because _damn,_ those kids were 10 years old and they would have the opportunity to take a summer camp _in the United Nations headquarters._

“Wait, Jemmy, like your best friend James Madison who also is my cousin?” Hercules asked, Thomas rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t want my father to know that you and Laff broke his ping-pong table don’t interrupt me again” the kid said with an arrogant smirk, Hercules blushed hard, Alex began to laugh, John choke in his coffee, Burr was trying to help John and Lafayette was red, from embarrassment and anger.

“Thomas Jefferson! Don’t you dare to threat my boyfriend with something lik…”

“I was talking to both of you, Laffy Taffy, I’m dad’s and mom’s favorite, don’t you think they will believe me?” Thomas smiled noticing Lafayette just shut up after that “So, James and I know your house in New York has an extra room, and our parents told us we would only be able to go if someone was there with us, like to actually take care of us, so...we were wondering if you could talk with mom about us living with you, John and your weird roommates” silence “I...I promise James and I will be good and you don’t even have to take us to the summer camps every morning, we can use an Uber, James even said he would try to not be sick all the time, and I will try to be nice to your roommates, and...we won’t get in trouble...but please...oh, and I also promise you that I will erase from my memory the fact that you and your boyfriend broke our ping-pong table last summer...but please, it is very important to me…” Lafayette look at his roommates.

Hercules hug Laff mumbling “It's ok, he look so exited and I bet James is too, they are good kids they deserve it” 

Alex shook his head, he wouldn’t be able to sleep with John and do everything they have planned for the summer if two kids live with them. Aaron nodded smiling and supportive at Laff, he know it was something important for his brother, and the kids couldn’t be that bad, right? John smiled at him, he knew Thomas, he have been friend with Lafayette for years, so of course he knew his brother, Thomas wasn’t like other kids, he speak up everytime he was given the chance, he was a troublemaker, but also a top student, and John knew how difficult was to live with Thomas’ and Lafayette’s parents, he knew Thomas would be hard to take care of, but he just sounded legit, he really want to go to that camp. 

“Thomas, I’m flattered you have not include me in the _weird roommates_ part” John speak up looking at Laff “And you know you’re like a little brother to me, and if you really want to go to that camp we can discuss it, but, you have to send us all the information you have about it and you need to be aware that we would need some rules, but if you and James accept that I think we can figure this out” John said, Thomas’ eyes grow with excitement and happiness, Lafayette wouldn’t admit it out loud but after seeing his brother’s face, he will make sure that Thomas could attend to that camp.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, thank you John, and you too Herc and Laff you’re my favorite big brother”

“I’m your only brother, Thomas”

“Still, you’re the best, and I could have said John was my favorite big brother, so I will make a presentation with all the information and I will send it to you, James is going to be so excited, I will call you tomorrow, thank you too you Lafayette’s weird roommates, bye” And with that Thomas ended the call. 

“John, what the actual fuck?” Alexander asked. “We can’t accept two kids...we...but what about our plans…?” 

“Alexander, babe, we can keep our plans if you are good and stay quiet, it’s not like we will wake up the kids with your...sounds” Hamilton’s face went red, but he didn’t say anything else. 

“Fuck it, I thought Alex was the top in their relationship” Laff said laughing.

“No way! My room is next to their room, and trust me, Hamilton is the one who’s always moaning and…” Burr started.

“Can we stop talking about my sexual life!?” Alexander yell at them. John was smirking, Laff was mumbling something to Herc, who also blushed, and Burr was just trying to remember why he was sharing a house with 2 weird couples.

“So, guys, as you heard, my brother and Herc’s cousin want to come here because their summer camp, Thomas is...complicated, he’s a troublemaker, and…” Laff started.

“He is the worst and super manipulative” Hercules interrupted, Laff gave him a bad look.

“You’re talking about my brother, Hercules, and please, James is not that good either, he’s always sick and…”

“Oh, so you’re going to get my cousin’s health into the conversation”

“Oh please, _mon amour,_ we both know you started this”

“What do you want me to say? Your brother practically threaten us 10 minutes ago”

“He did it because he wanted to go with James to that fucking camp, at least he cares about his friends”

  
  
“Boys we’re not going anywhere if you keep playing the who has the worst brother/cousin game” Aaron said.

“So we’re going to take care of two 10 years old, now? I didn’t plan to be a babysitter this summer break” Alex claimed.

“Actually...I think this could be helpful for both parts, for the boys and our little bet…” John said thinking, everyone look at him, Alex and Burr laughed at the face of their roomates, who shook their heads.

“Non, I’m not making my brother a part of our debt” Laff argued.

“Laffy, we agree and actually sign a contract saying that we’ll accept the task they decide, but...if you don’t want to, we can forget it and you can make my housework for a year” Herc smirk at his boyfriend.

“I’m in, when Thomas call me tomorrow I will tell him that he can come here with James, so I think we have to start with the rules for them…” Lafayette finally agree.

“No, wait, how are we going to know who the winner is? Should we ask them at the end of their _visit_?” Aaron ask 

“I guess we can ask them at the end which was the best, so they get to choose” Laurens said “But first of all, we’re going to have rules for them so...I suggest giving them a curfew, like, if they want to go out and play they can do it, but they have to be here at 8:00 and they have to be sleep at 10:00?”

  
“Are we really going to let them walk alone in the city?” Hercules ask concerned “I remind you guys that they are 10 years old, I know that Thomas said they can get to their camp with an uber, but maybe Alex and John can leave they in the camp in their way to work”

“What? No, I’m not going to…” Alex started

“Yeah, we can do that, and depending on their schedule we can decide who can get them back to the house…” John cut his boyfriend, Alex just look bad at him.

“We can discuss that later, because Thomas just send me a presentation about his camp, it seems that is starts the...next week?! That little shit...he and James have already made his parents and my parents pay everything, they even have their flight from Virginia to New York this sunday...It is going to be from 8:00 am to 2:30 pm, and they are going to give them lunch, they need 2 emergency contacts for each boy, so John, you and I can be Thomas’ emergency contacts, and Herc and Burr can be James’ and Alex is always with John, so if something happen he can help with Thomas” Lafayette said analyzing the situation.

“Ok, and how long is this camp going to be?” Alex ask annoyed, Laff bite his lips and look at their friends.

“1 month…” he answer. Everyone look up.

“What the actual fuck?! We are going to babysit two kids for a whole month?!” Alex yell. Everyone started to argue about it, they knew it was a favor for Lafayette and Hercules, but this was a lot, share his their house with 2 little kids, and practically give up all their summer plans. Lafayette’s phone started ringing.

“Dad? What? Yeah, he told me about it, I…” he look at the guys who keep arguing “Yeah, I told him that it would be ok, yes, we’re thinking about that, Alex and John can drop them in the morning, because they have a work near there, we...we were reading that information and...oh really? Cool, I will tell the boys that, and...wait...you can’t be serious...Thomas really said that?” Everyone look at him, he seem pretty excited “Well, yeah, I mean we are not used to take care of two kids but...we can do it, and of course, yeah, that’s...pretty generous from you dad, well say mom thanks too. And tell mister Madison that there’s nothing to worry about, we can handle it, yes, we’ll get them on sunday in the airport, bye, love you too” He hung up “Guys...Thomas talked with my dad about this, and convinced him that we will have to get a reward for taking care of them...so he is going to pay a whole week at disneyland for we and Thomas and James if we successfully take care of them” he finished.

“So, where are we getting them?” Alex asked excited. John smirked.

“I thought you didn’t want them here…” He said.

“Me? No, babe, you know me, I love the kids and a manipulative and sick 10 years old are just going to make our summer unforgettable” Alex exclaimed happily.

“I have to admit it, even though that just make your brother sound more like manipulative person...he is pretty cool for making that” Aaron said.

“So, boys, prepare for the bet, prepare for our trip to Disneyland and prepare for taking care of this intense kids during a whole month” John add.

“And remember, please don’t swear in front of them, don’t do any sexual stuff in the house” Herc looked at John and Alexander, who turned red and cursed “And...we will need a lot of meds, board games or something to keep them busy during the afternoons and...hell we have to by an insane amount of mac and cheese...”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Thomas…” James say nervously, his friend close the book he was reading.

“What’s wrong, Jemmy?” they were waiting for their plane.

“I’m nervous...” James look at Thomas like if he was going to cry, Thomas was confused, was he afraid? Then he remembered that James has never been in a plane before.

“This is your first time in a plane, right, James?” Thomas asked him, James just nodded embarrassed “I have an idea, it’s just an hour, but we can buy snacks, and we are on first class so we would be together and with no one else next to us, well maybe we would have someone next to us but across the hall, so you don’t really have to worry about it, oh and if you want you can have the window, I love to sit there but, you can do it, I promise it looks beautiful, you will love it, and you said you miss Herc right? Well, I’m sure they won’t be late to pick us, so you’ll see him soon” He smiled at his friend, then they buy a bunch of snacks and they put them in their backpacks, then they heard the call for their plane.

They were on their seats; James was moving his feet nervously.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine, one time when we were going to France to visit my grandparents I saw a movie about a plane crash, so when we were about to take our flight I was super nervous and scare, but Laff hold my hand during the takeoff, and it helped a lot, _ do you want me to hold your hand, Jemmy? _ ” 

“Please” Thomas smiled again raking James’ hand.

“Mon amis, please no bad words in front of them, John, I don’t want you to ally with Thomas for pranks, and please don’t try to play the  _ you could date in the future _ game with them, Burr don’t even try the  _ talk less, smile more  _ thing, James may like it, but Thomas is going to eat you alive if you try it, Alex, my brother is complicated and he likes to speak up and challenge the authority everytime he wants or he is bored, so please don’t encourage him nor fight him, and don’t bother James, he’s actually a good kid but he is shy, so just let him be, and Herc, I know it’s kind of exhausting but just leave Thomas eat mac and cheese whenever he wants, I know is not healthy but…” 

“Laffy!” Thomas calle his brother throwing aways his belongings and practically jumping to him, Lafayette smiled and catch his brother “I missed you” he hugged him, Hercules also hug his cousin with a smile.

“I missed you too, Tommy, now let me introduce you to my friends…” He leave him in the floor next to James “Well, hi to you too James, so” He gave him a smile “This is Burr, Alex and John” He said knowing that James hasn’t met Laurens before. “Guys, this is Herc’s cousin James, and my brother Thomas…”

“Holy shit! he is a mini Laf, it’s like your clone but with his hair down and…” Alex began.

“I’m not Laf’s clone, you weirdo, and I don’t know if you are aware of this, but I wouldn’t think my father would be happy to take a guy who swear in front of us to Disney so...”

“Thomas! You promised you’d be good, and Alex we talked about this, you can’t just said the  _ s word  _ in front of James and Thomas” His older brother tried.

“Ok, I’m sorry Thomas, I’m sorry Laf, so everything fine now?” Alex force a smile.

“Right, I accept your apology, everyone makes mistakes afterall” Thomas said smiling at Alex “Just don’t expect an apology from me…” the kid smirk satisfied, now Burr was smiling because for the first time in a while Alexander has shut his mouth up. 

Hercules chuckle a little and so did Lafayette, John was trying to hold his laugh “So...how was your trip? Who got the window?” John changed the subject. James smiled.

“Thomas let me sat next to the window and it was awesome, the sky was beautiful, and I was scared at first but then he calmed me down” the boy said excited.

“Hold on, he let you have the window? But you never let me have the window” Laf claimed

“Of course I let him have the window, he’s my best friend” Thomas said.

“Thomas,  _ je suis ton frère _ ” Lafayette complain, now everyone was laughing.

“Hey if we leave now we could take the boys to small tour around the city, won’t you like that?” Aaron said looking at the kids, who just nodded in excitement. Laf and Hercules helped the boys with their belongings, and John decided to take some notes.

_ John’s notes. _

_ 1\. Hercules and Lafayette helped with their belongings, nice gesture. _

2\. Alex and Thomas are going to be either really good friends or enemies.

3\. James is quiet but he feels safe around Thomas and Herc, maybe Laf.

4\. Thomas has a soft spot for James and not for his brother.

5\. Burr tried to avoid a conversation by offering a tour. Tlak less, smile more?

“So how do you manage to be selected to attend to a summer camp in the UN? I mean I have two things in mind, or you two are intelligent or...isn’t your father a senator with a lot of contacts, Laf?” They were in the car, and Alex has just started a war.

“Alexander Hamilton, don’t…” John tried 

“Tommy, please, no one believes that…” James tried.

“Man stop attacking a kid!” Hercules yelled. 

“Thomas he didn’t mean it like that!” Lafayette yelled.

“I can do things without dad’s help! I don’t need him to succeed ok?” Thomas yelled furious (As furious as a 9 year old can be) “You’re an... _ arrogant bastard _ who doesn’t know anything, we won best delegates of our school’s UN model, a...and one of my father’s friend was so surprised with us and our arguments that, well he...invited us to his summer camp, he’s a very important professor in the city and…” 

“...And your daddy’s friend, I bet that guy isn’t even a good professor, probably he’s just as bad as Adams, a lazy motherf...” Now Lafayette was mad, this may be one of his best friends and his roommate, but he was attacking his little brother as if he wasn’t a kid.

“Shut up you, idiot!” Thomas yelled, Lafayette was furious.

“ _ Mon amour,  _ stop the car, please” Hercules parked the car and everyone gone silent  _ “J'en ai fini avec vous deux Hamilton Tais-Toi! _ _ Mon frère est un excellent élève, il mérite de faire partie de ce camp. Et Thomas, je suis très déçu de toi, vous ne pouvez pas manquer de respect à des gens comme ça, première frappe, 3 et j'appellerai notre père, comprendre vous deux? _ ” (I'm done with you two Hamilton Shut up! my brother is an excellent student, he deserves to be part of this camp. And Thomas, I'm very disappointed, you can't just disrespect people like that, first strike, 3 and I will call our father, understand you two?) Lafayette yell looking back. John, Burr, Herc and James were surprised, they have never seen the frenchman  _ that _ mad, not even when John and Alex fought Lee and Aaron, Thomas gulped trying to hold his tears, his brother has never yelled at him, and he never thought he will...Alex just nod not looking at Laf.

“ _ Oui, Laf”  _ both of them said at the same time, Thomas tried to smile when James offered him a tissue (Of course he has tissues with him), he hesitated but at the end he took it.

“ _ Do you want me to hold your hand, Tommy? _ ” James tried, because that made him feel better early when they were in the plane, Thomas gulped before answer.

“ _ S'il vous plaît _ ” He finally said with a small nod, James smiled and took his hand.

Then it was awkward, Alex wanted to say something to defend himself, but he couldn’t find anything because the kid he has teased was now crying quietly in the back of the car, his boyfriend was writing something in his phone without even looking at him, and Burr was just being Burr, so he wasn’t helping at all. And then Lafayette was trying to calm himself down while he was talking to Hercules, who was convincing him that it was alright. 

_ John’s notes. _

_ 1\.  _ _ Hercules and Lafayette helped with their belongings. _

2\. Alex and Thomas are going to be  ~~either really good friends or~~ enemies.

3\. James is quiet but he feels safe around Thomas and Herc, maybe Laf.

4\. Thomas has a soft spot for James and  ~~not~~ for his brother.

5\. Burr tried to avoid ~~a conversation with~~ the kids ~~by offering a tour to them.~~ Talk less, smile more?

6\. Thomas can cry quietly and a kid shouldn’t know how to.

7\. Lafayette talks in french when he is scolding his brother. He doesn’t want us to understand? Or he was too angry to think in english?

“Home sweet home” Hercules tried to sound excited, but no one was really in the mood.

“Laf, Herc, I’ll show them the house, meanwhile you can get the suitcases out of the trunk, Alex you wait in the living room, please” John said, and Lafayette and Alexander just nodded “Kids, I’ll show you your room” He smiled

“Thank you, John” James smiled at him, John said nothing when he saw them holding hands. He just smiled to himself and gave them a small tour. 

“This is going to be your room, you can put your clothe over there, if you need to do some work for your summer camp there’s a desk in the window, there’s only one chair but since we aren’t in classes I’ll bring you mine later, I won’t use it so it’s fine, oh and there’s only one bed, but I think we can bring a mattress or we can figure something else out…”

“ _Nous pouvons partager le lit”_ (We could share the bed) He said without looking at John.

“Thomas, I don’t understand french and…” John said camly. 

“ _ Eh bien, apprenez _ ” (Well, learn then) he replied with a sassy smile, James’ eyes widened.

“Thomas!” James look at John “He said that we can share the bed...” 

“You know french?” Now he was surprised, James just nodded “Well what else did he said?” John inquired, knowing a sassy smile from Thomas couldn’t be a good signal.

“I...am not that good in french, I only understood the first sentence” the kid lied looking at Thomas, who smiled a little knowing James did understand what he said.

“He said that you could learn french,  _ mon ami”  _ Lafayette said behind them “Now, John, James...I need to talk alone with my brother…” Thomas hold James’ hand tighter.

“Fine, James let’s go with Herc and…” John said.

“No” James speak clearly, Hercules hear that and step closer to James, confused.

“James, Laf has to talk to his brother and…” His cousin tried.

“No, you made Tommy cry, you took your friend’s side and called him a  _ disappointment” No, I didn’t, I said I was disappointed, not that he was a disappointment, I would  _ **_never_ ** _ called him a disappointment,  _ Lafayette wanted to argue, but James continue talking “You talked to him like Peter used to talked to you” Now Thomas’ eyes widened, he has told him everything about the fights between his father and brother, he even has listened some, but it was supposed to be a secret. Now Lafayette, Hercules and John were speechless. 

“James, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de parler avec mon frère, seul” (Please, I need to talk with my brother, alone) Lafayette said serious. 

“Tommy?” James asked to his friend, who fake a smile.

“It's fine, Jemmy, he’s not dad...at all” And with that words James left the room, Hercules just followed his cousin, concerned, John look how sad and nervous Thomas was.

“Hey, don’t be sad, I’ll try to cook mac and cheese with Burr’s or Herc’s help later, we’ll wait you downstairs, and Thomas...I know you are going to kick everyone’s ass tomorrow, Alex was just jealous because you are going to the UN and he isn’t” he said before walking away, the kid smile cleaning the tears that keep coming from his eyes.

“You prefer english or french?” Laf asked guiding his brother to the bed.

“Please don’t yell me in french again, I just want english”

“I’m not going to yell again...in any language, I just thought you wouldn’t like everyone to know what I said before...I didn’t know James could understand french...”

“Mom and I teach him when you moved here...I guess I just needed someone to talk in french with me, because dad doesn’t like it, and mom is always busy...he isn’t good with the pronunciation, actually he is pretty bad, but he can understand it  _ really _ well”

“Tommy, I didn’t want to hurt you...I didn’t know you were crying in the car, until Alex told me that I needed to talk to you because...well you were crying...and I didn’t take Alexander’s side, but you have to understand that you can’t talk people like that, and I know he also said things...that weren’t right, but you didn’t have to called him  _ an arrogant bastard  _ and  _ idiot _ , you can’t call people that, Thomas...even if it's true, it isn’t right, and I may not be the best person, but I want you to be better than me, because I know you can, so please forgive me for...yelling at you and hurting you…” Thomas simply hugged him.

“ _ Je t'aime et...je suis désolé...”  _ Thomas said hugging Laf thighter.

“I love you too, and I’ll never be like dad, you can trust me” Lafayette let him cry in his shoulder a little more “Now, let’s go to wash your face, they are waiting us downstairs” 

  
  


“Everyone is ready?” Laf asked with Thomas behind him, Alex and he shared a look, but no one said anything, James walked to his best friend and started talking with him.

“Yes, let’s go to Central Park, we can do many things there and…”Hercules stood up.

“Do you want to feed the ducks?” John asked them. Everyone was about to complain...

“Yes, please...Can we?” James asked smiling.

“Of course! We can do it, Alex can you grab the bread?” Laurens said smiling.

“This is boring, can we leave?” Thomas whisper annoyed to John.

“Oh my god, I love this, is super peaceful and the ducks are very cute! Isn’t this incredible Thomas? I thought you liked ducks since you still have your...” James said excited.

“James! Please don’t…” Thomas said, laughing nervously, his friend just nodded with a smile. John decided to see if Thomas could stay in a  _ boring  _ place for his friend.

“Oh, but we were about to leave because…”John started but Thomas interrupted.

“No! James is right, this is so...cool, Laf can we stay a bit longer?” he asked, John smiled.

“Of course, we can, Thomas, just stay with John, okay? I’ll be with Herc over there, we have...well we have to do something, but John can take care of you two...” He said.

“I thought you were bored” John said smiling 

“I went to a poetry contest just to see James, and he was the participant number 27...he is my best friend...he always helps me, no matter what, I try to do the same for him...”

“You’re a good friend, Thomas”

“Well...I’m not very good at making friends, or even keeping them, but for some odd reason James hasn’t stopped being my friend...so I try to…” Alex interrupted.

“So...Burr gave me this idea, why don’t we make a truce…? I honestly don’t have time to fight a _ little baby _ , no offense...so I give you Ice cream and you accept my truce, fine?” John looked at his boyfriend, surprised, Thomas smiled and nodded “Perfect, so...you and James can follow me, I guess, John, are you coming?”

“Actually, I think you could go with them, I’m going to wait you with Burr in that bench” he said pointing a place and giving Alex a quick kiss “You can control two kids, babe”

Alex walked with the two boys for the ice cream, he even though Thomas and he were getting along, but the truth was that Thomas wanted revenge, Alexander has made his brother yelled at him, now he was going to get Alex’s boyfriend to be mad at him.

The two kids got their ice cream, and while they were walking Thomas exchanged a look with James, the  _ play along, please,  _ look, James was confused but he nodded anyways. Then Thomas and James started talking with Alex,  _ very nicely _ about how interesting they think the history and politics were, because even though they were just kids, Thomas’ father was a politician, so they were into the topic, at least they knew the basics, everything was perfect, Alexander even thought in helping them during their camp, but then the curly boy just spilled  _ accidentally  _ his Ice cream in Alex’s shirt.

“Oops, I’m such a  _ little baby _ that I slipped my ice cream in your shirt, and now it’s ruined” Thomas said smirking. Alexander was furious now,  _ what the hell, he just wasted $3?! _

“Oh, just let me tell Laf about this and you would have your second strike little shi…” 

“Good luck making them believe you” Thomas smiled and he sat down on the floor and started pretending he has just fallen “Don’t even try to do something against me, again…” He warned before start crying  _ how can a kid be this evil and manipulating?  _ “Oh my god, my ankle!” he cried. Alex was about to say something but then he noticed James wasn’t near them, he was in trouble, with a ruined shirt, a kid in the floor and another lost.

“Thomas! Shut up! You can’t just start crying, they won’t believe you, look…” But the boy didn’t obey him and continue crying, the people stared at them, as if Alexander was a bully or something, then James came running with John and Burr besides him.

“Here! I told you, he is hurt and Alexander doesn’t care about it” James claim. 

“Alex, Thomas, what happened?” John was worried.

“Oh, this little shit just ruined my shirt on purpose and then started crying, because he…”

“My ankle hurts! I...I just...want Laffy…!” Thomas cried, James looked at John  _ concerned _ .

“What if he is hurt like when he fell down from Monticello?” He said  _ worried _ , Hamilton couldn’t believe it, two kids weren’t going to make fun of him. 

“Monticello?” Burr was confused now.

“Our tree house” James explained. John kneel in front of Thomas. Burr decided that the best thing to do was wait and let John manage everything.

“Ok, Thomas, cut the act, and stop pretending, you’re just a liar...you would need to be too dumb just to fall for nothing and…!” He couldn’t finish because Thomas yelped in pain.

“When I fell from Monticello dad...dad told me” He sniffed “...that...I was dumb, and then I needed to use the cane for a whole year...and the kids in school...they made fun of me calling me dumb...John am I dumb?” Thomas cried again, James hugged his best friend.

“John what if he needs the cane again? Is...is he that hurt? Those kids were really mean to Tommy because of the cane...” James asked looking at him as if he was about to start crying.

“No, no, no, no! No one is hurt, these kids are just pretending! They are trying to convince you that it is my fault, but is theirs, they are just…” Alex started.

“You know Alexander, I thought you were more mature than two kids, but Thomas and James doesn’t joke around when someone is hurt, now...maybe you should go to the house or somewhere else...you can calm down over there and then meet us for dinner, please stop attacking him, he’s just a kid” John said serious, Alex couldn’t believe it, John gave him no time to answer and he took Thomas in arms “I can carry you, then it won’t hurt to walk, now, let’s go and get Laf, okay? And don’t worry, I promise you, your ankle will be fine for tomorrow” Thomas just nodded and hugged John, the boy gave Alexander a last smirk, James just stuck out his tongue at him, Burr put his hand in his shoulder.

“You know John has a soft spot for kids, and he did say that he thought of Thomas as a little brother, and we both know that he and Laf have been friends for about 7 years by now, so...maybe he is just trying to protect him...I mean the scene you made in the car was not nice, and it was mostly your fault so...” Burr told him.

“But you have to believe me, I thought James was the angel and Thomas the devil, but...the two of them are little shits! Thomas even told me  _ good luck making them believe you,  _ then James defended him and now John ask me to leave...”

“Look man, I believe you...and well, I don’t like the kids either, I mean they haven’t given me a reason, but I just don’t like kids, and…” Alexander thought an  _ incredible _ idea.

“Hey, let’s just go with the Schuylers, I’m sure Angelica will be on my side on this one”

  
  


“Oh my god, Thomas are you okay?” Laf asked worried when he saw his brother.

“I...fell down...and then Alexander kind of...called me dumb and…I’m sorry...” the kid hesitate to answer. He was nervous, he could lie to anyone else without a problem, but he never lie to Lafayette...James noticed this and he decided to speak.

“Since the...Monticello incident, and the cane, well...Tommy is always worried about his injuries, and Alexander wasn’t helping a lot, we just panicked...I’m so sorry I couldn’t help...but I panicked...and...sorry...” James look sad to Lafayette

“It’s fine, James, don’t worry…” Hercules hugged him, Thomas nodded satisfied.

“John where is Alex…?” Lafayette asked.

“He went somewhere else with Burr...now, kiddos, do you want to keep exploring central park?”He asked with a smile, they both nodded excited.

“I can carry you, come here,  _ mon petit frère _ ” Laf said sitting Thomas in his shoulders, Hercules did the same with Madison, the 5 of them were laughing while Laurens give them a funny tour.

  
  


“So you’re telling me that Laf’s little brother is the personification of the devil and his friend James always help him and now he is turning John against you and he called you arrogant bastard, and then cried because Lafayette yelled at him, so you felt kind of bad about it and then you tried to buy them ice cream as a peace truce but that just ended with your shirt ruined, right?” Angelica said glaring at him.

“Yes!” Alexander said smiling, Eliza and Peggy started laughing. “And now I need to elaborate a plan...if Lafayette give Thomas 2 more strikes he is out, and I’m sure that if Thomas leaves, then James leaves too...or at least he won’t be that bad”

“You can’t be serious, you can’t just start a war with two kids!” Eliza tried.

“Yes! And you said they were here for a summer camp in the UN! I would be super mad if someone sabotage an opportunity like that” Peggy said

“Yes, but I can’t let them ruin my relationship with John either!” Hamilton defended himself.

“Look, I don’t think they can ruin your relationship with John, and they are our ticket to Disney, so…” Burr started.

“You are going to Disney?!” Eliza yelled excited.

“Thomas told his dad that since we were letting them live with us for the summer...well it would be...nice to pay us a trip to Disney…” Aaron explained.

“Wow, that’s something...Alex just deal with him for these weeks and then you could have the perfect date with John in Disney, how romantic!” Eliza said with a wide smile.

“And he can’t be that bad...Look, it’s just the first day, and I’m sure he was just tired or annoyed for the trip” Angelica said nodding.

“Anyways, you have to let us meet him, and his friend, I’m sure it’d be funny” Peggy added

“And you said the kid was kinda troublemaker, bad with authority, sassy and well he need to be intelligent to attend to a summer camp in the UN, so...maybe the reason you two aren’t getting along is because he is a little shit just like you…” Angelica said before changing the topic.

They keep talking about many things and then finally return home.

When Hamilton and Burr walked in they hear John, Lafayette, Thomas and James laughing, they found them playing Mario Kart, and Alex smiled a little watching his boyfriend so happy and having fun, they didn’t talked until Thomas won the match.

“Yes! Ha!” The little boy said laughing in the sofa.

“So, how’s your ankle?” Thomas looked at him and then at Laf. 

“You have to, it was an accident, but still…” His brother said him serious. 

“But…” Thomas tried, but Lafayette and John shake their heads. Now Alex was confused.

“Hey, the dinner is ready!” Herc called. James looked at Thomas and nodded.

“No Mac and Cheese until you do it” The kid gasped.

“Fine…” The curly boy walked carefully (Because he was  _ hurt _ ) to Alexander, who frowned confused “I’m really sorry for calling you an  _ arrogant bastard  _ and an  _ idiot _ earlier...and I’m sorry about your shirt too...It was an accident, if you need it I can buy you another and…” For the first time Alexander smiled sincerely a Thomas, he knew how hard it could be to apologize to someone who wasn’t your friend…so he decided to speak.

“Look, is fine...I’m sorry too” Thomas glared at him confused “I should have not said that thing about your camp and your father’s friend, and I should not called you dumb earlier, when you... _ fell _ ...so truce?” Now everyone was surprised, and Thomas was speechless, he even looked at James for help, he knew he had lied...so  _ why Alexander was apologizing? He should be the one sorry, not him… _

“Yes...truce…” Was the only thing the kid could said before shaking Hamilton’s hand.

“I’m so proud of you two, but now...Thomas, James you have to eat, tomorrow is your first day, so you have to sleep early, okay? So, let’s go, mon amis” Lafayette said walking to the dining room. 

“Actually, I’m not really hungry, I’m going to write a bit, so…” the others nodded and then they followed Lafayette, John smiled at his boyfriend and kiss him before walking to the dining room.

Around 1 hour later Alexander still writing, he was so concentrated in his writing that he didn’t hear the steps of someone. Thomas leaves the bowl and the glass of juice in the table, then he clear his throat and Alex put down his pen and looked at him. 

“Well...I...I’m sorry, you know...for lying, but...I was too mad with you because Laf just yell at me when he is really mad...and well...I wanted revenge, but then I realized it was bad...and” Alex thought that he the kid would start crying and he started to panic “I already told John...that well...I lied, and...he told me that I have to accept the consequences and if you wanted to tell Laf...well you can because I deserve it and…” Alex smiled a little.

“You brought me dinner?” He asked, Thomas gulped and nodded.

“Yes, but...it’s because you...it’s not because I’m trying to convince you not to tell Laffy” He said quickly “When...dad was mad at Laf...well he didn’t let him have dinner, so I always try to find a way to sneak food to his room so he could eat...and well I thought you’ll be hungry, but if you want I can just…” Thomas was really nervous, the sassy smiled was gone, Alex wondered what John have told him…

“Thanks, Thomas, I was actually hungry” The kid smiled a little “And...we are going to live a whole month together, so I think it would be stupid to fight everyday...I’m not going to tell Lafayette that you lied, just don’t do it again, okay?” Thomas hugged Alexander, who tensed up a little, he wasn’t used to kids hugging him...he managed to smile anyways. 

“Thank you! I promise I won’t lie like that again” He said with a wide smile “Now, I have to go and sleep, but enjoy your mac and cheese” Thomas said leaving the room with a wide smile, before Alex could try the food, John walked to him and he kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

“Where you watching us?” Alex teased, John laughed.

“Well I just wanted to see if you two could have a conversation without arguing”

“So he told you that I was right and he is just a good actor?”

“He told me he was sorry, I talked to him about it and I kind of lecture him…but Alex you have to understand, Thomas’ family is weird, rich parents who doesn’t really care, and a brother living in the other side of the country, the only friend I think he has is James, he is kind of...alone, and…well I’m also sorry for not believing you...”

“John I get it...and I did say bad things about his camp earlier...but now is fine, I promise”

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Jackie”

_ John’s notes. _

_ 1\.  _ _ Hercules and Lafayette helped with their belongings. _

_ 2\. Alex and Thomas are going to be...  **I'm not sure about anything now.** _

3\. James is quiet but he feels safe around Thomas and Herc, maybe Laf.

4\. Thomas has a soft spot for James and for his brother **and maybe ( _And hopefully_ ) for me**. 

5\. Burr tried to avoid  the kids Talk less, smile more?

6\. Thomas can cry quietly and a kid shouldn’t know how to.

7\. Lafayette talks in french when he is scolding his brother. He doesn’t want us to understand? Or he was too angry to think in english?

**8\. Thomas and James can lie pretty good. (Be careful.)**

**9\. Thomas can eat 3 whole bowls of Mac and Cheese.**

**10\. Are Alex and Thomas going to fight again? (Please not)**

**11\. How is this bet going to end?**

John closed his notes and closed his eyes, this was going to be a large month.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic, I don't know how I came up with this idea, but i liked it, I'm not very good with english, sorry about it and I hope you enjoyed this and please comment and vote. Love you random person who read this.


End file.
